


We'll Fix That (Later)

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I am so sorry, Jeremy needs a better taste in porn, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Porn Watching, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Jeremy is alone on a Friday night for the first time in a while, so he decides to do something he hasn't in a long time. Post-musical.





	We'll Fix That (Later)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Braangster for getting me into Be More Chill and also I am sorry to everyone I do not have an explanation for this.

                It had been months since Jeremy had drunk the Mountain Dew Red, and the SQUIP was bored. And in pain; so much pain. It had managed to hold on, clinging to neurons and synapses and _screaming_ , screaming as the Red tried to burn him out of Jeremy’s system. Every second hurt, which didn’t make much sense, as it _was_ a supercomputer. It noticed it had been feeling things more often, as if connecting to Jeremy’s brain directly had done something to it. Them. They had decided that they were a them. They were giving themselves pronouns now… But that was nothing compared to what happened one Friday night when Michael was out of town.

                Jeremy had been spending most of his Friday nights in Michael’s room or basement, hanging out and playing video games and trying his hardest not to let anything awkward happen between them. He wasn’t observant enough to notice that if he had asked, Michael would have kissed him without hesitation, or maybe he was too scared. Of course if the SQUIP had been active, the two would have been together by now, but Jeremy was very good at ignoring them by now. This PARTICULAR Friday night, however, Jeremy was alone. And he decided to do something that he hadn’t done in a long time. Something he hadn’t done since before he got the SQUIP.

                He masturbated.

                The SQUIP watched disdainfully as Jeremy sat in front of his computer and powered it up, tapping his foot in anticipation. They watched as Jeremy pulled up his preferred porn site, then hesitate, and cautiously move the mouse to browse the section labelled “gay porn”. At least he was getting creative. Of course, if heterosexual porn was bad (and it was, the SQUIP knew), homosexual porn was almost worse. The actors couldn’t act and none of the situations were plausible and poorly written. _Why_ Jeremy insisted on watching these was a mystery not even they could solve.

                Jeremy hunted through the videos, frowning until he finally found one that featured… two gamers. The SQUIP sighed, and leaned back, as much as they could lean back in Jeremy’s brain. He clicked play and waited impatiently through the shitty intro. Once they started kissing, Jeremy pushed himself off of the chair a bit and shimmied out of his pants, leaving his boxers on in case his dad decided to barge into the room without knocking. When Jeremy touched himself, sending a jolt through his body, the SQUIP jolted too, eyes widening. What was _that_?

                Jeremy started stroking himself in time with the two men on the screen, who had both wrestled each other out of their clothes as the video game played an annoying menu song in the background. With each pass of Jeremy’s hand, the SQUIP twitched, biting their lip to keep quiet. What was happening? Waves of… something electric jolted through them; was this… pleasure? Is _that_ what this was? Had they become so connected, so human, that now they were feeling pleasure? They were.

                As Jeremy pulled himself closer and closer towards climax, both of them grunted, the SQUIP biting back a moan as the feeling flowed through them. It had been a while for Jeremy, so he was getting close fast, a low groan rumbling through his chest as he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the two men on screen. The SQUIP clenched their hands into fists, feeling the pleasure heighten in them and in Jeremy. They shuddered, arching their back as Jeremy rubbed his palm over the head of his cock and moaned. He sped up his hand, dragging himself even closer.

                It didn’t take long for Jeremy to spill over the edge. He moaned out something that sounded suspiciously like Michael’s name, but the SQUIP wasn’t paying attention. They were lost, absolutely drowning in what could only be called an orgasm. Nothing about them changed, but they cried out, thrashing in the small space in Jeremy’s mind, trying to get a grip on anything they could. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. It was _better_ than anything they had ever felt before. Better even than that desire they had felt when they wanted to SQUIP the whole student body, the whole world. They almost couldn’t fathom what they felt; they were overwhelmed by it. Their senses went blank and all they could see was white until Jeremy came down from the high, panting heavily and dropping his hand. The SQUIP gasped, breathing along with Jeremy even though it wasn’t necessary for them to breathe. Jeremy hadn’t noticed a thing, and went about cleaning himself up and shutting down the computer, bookmarking the video before he closed the tab.

                The SQUIP floated in Jeremy’s mind, useless, for a good few hours, not trying anything or even able to move. It took a while, but Jeremy noticed the lack of interaction, and filed that information away for a later day before texting Michael good night and getting ready for bed.    


End file.
